


Never let me go

by RecliningHorizontally



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecliningHorizontally/pseuds/RecliningHorizontally
Summary: All of a sudden, his hands were on her hips, pulling her close, and Kie pushed him in the chest to create some distance. The situation was going from bad to worse, and the girl felt fear spread within as her heart pounded hard. "Let me go, Rafe!"Will JJ come to Kie's rescue when a fun night turns horrible?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: attempted assault, violence and swearing. Short but rather intense, angsty oneshot. Some JJxKiara at the end. Have fun reading and feel more than welcome to drop me a review if you like this piece 😊

The loud sound of the waves was interrupted by the pounding music from the beach. A large bonfire sent long yellow tongues up into the air and around thirty kids were lounging around, enjoying the first day of summer vacation.

Kiara could hear John B. and Pope yelling and laughing as they surfed the big waves in the dark, and even though she was a pretty good surfer herself, she'd rather stay on the beach after the sun had set. She took a swig of her beer and looked around for JJ. At first, she didn't spot him, but then his loud, infectious laugh reached her ears and she looked in the direction of the sound.

He was gesticulating with his hands, obviously right in the middle of one of his many stories and Kie shook her head with a smile. That kid could tell stories like no other; sometimes half of it was completely made up, but you never quite knew if he was bullshitting or not! Jorge and Mira were practically spewing beer from laughing so hard at JJ's words, and Kiara started making her way over.  
But halfway there, another sound caught her attention and Kiara turned her head.  
"Just line 'em up on the trunk," a voice stated.  
Kooks! Kiara cursed silently. And not just any kooks, by the sound of it. It was Rafe along with Topper and Kelce. Why did those stuck up assholes always have to show up at the most inconvenient times?  
"Did you bring all of it?" Kelce asked quietly, and Kiara could see Rafe nod in the dark.  
The tall boy crouched to his knees, and Kie could hear the sound of him snorting the coke. She bit the inside of her cheek and hoped there wouldn't be any trouble this night. They were all just here to have fun, so hopefully Rafe wouldn't lose his temper for once.

"Hey, Kie," JJ shouted and redirected her attention away from the not so nice guys.  
The blond extended a blunt towards her when she reached them, and Kiara took a hit.  
"Jesus," she said, quickly sipping the cold beer to avoid coughing and passed the joint on with the other hand, "what the hell is that, JJ?"  
"Oh, it's my cousin's new blend. Hydroponic!"  
He drew out the last word as if it was supposed to mean anything to Kiara.  
"What does hydroponic mean?" Mira asked before choking on the thick smoke.  
"It's when you grow the weed without soil," JJ explained and grabbed the blunt before the fair-haired girl dropped the precious herbs in the sand.  
Kiara sat down next to her friends and felt the high spreading quickly through her body. Her thighs felt jittery and it was as if someone had slowed down time all around her. Kie let her head rest against JJ's shoulder and eyed the clear night sky. Lots of brilliant thoughts whirled through her head, too fleeting to stay with her.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but Jorge had disappeared and JJ was rolling up another blunt when she finally felt her head clear up a little. She stretched her legs and got up.  
"You okay, Kie?" JJ asked and sent her a glance.  
The beautiful girl nodded and smiled at JJ.  
"Just gotta pee," she said and took off towards the trees.

As Kiara quickly pulled up her shorts again, she could hear something rustle right behind her and when she turned around Rafe was eyeballing her, one hand wiping across his nose.  
"Oh look, it's the socialist," Rafe drawled and took another step towards her.  
Kiara felt her pulse quicken a bit and she watched the older boy warily.  
"What do you want, Rafe?"  
He shrugged at first and Kie swallowed. He was an entire head taller than her and a hell of a lot stronger. When Kiara tried walking around Rafe he extended an arm, cutting her off.  
"Why don't you stay here with me for a bit?" he said and closed in on her.  
All of a sudden, his hands were on her hips, pulling her close, and Kie pushed him in the chest to create some distance. The situation was going from bad to worse, and the girl felt fear spread within as her heart pounded hard.  
"Let me go, Rafe!"  
He just laughed and moved one of his hands up to cup her breast.  
"Isn't socialism all about sharing and giving to the people around you," he shot tauntingly.  
"Screw you, asshole!" Kie exclaimed and slapped Rafe so his head snapped to the side.  
Her handprint almost immediately appeared on his cheek, and a dangerous gleam shone in his eyes.  
"You shouldn't have done that, bitch…"  
Kie gasped when Rafe hit her back, leaving the left side of her face burning. The next second he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back.  
"You like if rough, do you, Pogue?"  
He licked her neck and Kie wriggled in Rafe's hard grasp.  
"No," she squeaked, her voice shaky and desperate.  
Rafe managed to grab her wrist with his other hand as she tried hitting him again, and Kiara's eyes filled with tears.  
"JJ!" she screamed as loud as she could, "JJ, HEEELP!"  
Rafe snarled at her cry for help and pushed her down on the sand. He placed his knees on her arms, locking her in place. Then he put a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming again and with the other started ripping down her short shorts. She writhed underneath him, trying her best to throw him off, but nothing seemed to work. Kiara felt her panties starting to rip and tried preparing for Rafe forcing himself on her. Then she managed to sneak a hand out of his grip and scratch him across his face. He didn't even react, but just moved one hand to her throat, squeezing lightly while his other hand found its way to her crotch. Rafe pushed a few fingers violently inside her, making her mewl in pain and Kiara felt more tears roll down her cheeks.  
"Arh, no," she cried and heaved for air.

Then out of nowhere JJ came flying and knocked Rafe off of her. Both boys tumbled around and JJ landed a blow right on Rafe's nose.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!" JJ roared and hit the Kook again.  
The blond was working himself into a rage and was just about to throat punch Rafe when a pair of strong hands ripped him off the other boy. Kelce threw JJ harshly to the ground and kicked him in the side.  
"Arh!" JJ groaned and curled up into a ball as another kick came heading in his direction.  
Rafe got up and spat a mouthful of blood on the ground next to JJ. Kelce had forced the blond into a full Nelson and Rafe squatted down to JJ's eyelevel.  
"If it isn't the Cut's worst lowlife," he said menacingly and patted him hard on the cheek.  
"Fuck you!" JJ hissed and spat Rafe in the face.  
The older boy dried off the spit and shook his head a few times.  
"We better teach this boy some manners, Kelce," he drawled and raised one of his brows.  
Kelce snickered and kept JJ in the uncomfortable hold while Rafe grabbed JJ by his hair and forcefully pulled his head back and forth. The movement made JJ's scalp burn and he squinted his eyes, but didn't make a sound. Rafe let go of his hair and balled up his fist. Then he let a hard punch brand JJ's cheekbone, making sure that a black eye would appear within the next hour or so.

For the following moments, blow after blow rained down on JJ, who was doing his best to ignore the pain. He had suffered worse from his dad's hands after all, and suddenly he managed to push Kelce backwards out of balance. Immediately, he turned and landed a hard kick right between the Kooks legs. Kelce squawked indignantly before falling to his knees with tears in his eyes.

JJ whirled around just in time to block a punch from Rafe and hit him as hard as he could right in the solar plexus. Rafe wheezed for air and doubled over for a second. Then he managed to pull in enough air and let his fists fly again.  
"I'll fucking kill you, Pogue!" the older boy growled.  
"I'd like to see you try," JJ spat and took aim.  
His right hand collided with Rafe's nose and a loud crack made both boys flinch. Then Rafe cupped his face, tears rising in his eyes.  
"You broke my nose," he squealed, blood seeping through his fingers and pooling down in the sand.  
"I'll break every fucking bone in your body if you ever touch Kie again!" JJ roared and sent Rafe a dangerous look.  
"Just wait, the Sheriff will hear about this and your ass will go to juvie!"  
Rafe's nose was still bleeding all over, and with a last seething look at JJ the bigger boy disappeared into the night along with his goon.

JJ took a deep breath and whirled around. Kiara was leaning against one of the trees, her eyes glazed over and her whole body shivering. JJ ran to her and grabbed her around her shoulders. The girl flinched, and without thinking she raised her hand and let it fly.  
"Oorph," JJ huffed as the stinging slap caught him right on the cheek.  
"Kie, it's okay, it's me. It's JJ."  
Kiara's body was tense, but then it was as if she suddenly realized that Rafe was gone. She raised her eyes, looking at JJ. His face was a collage of different colors, bruises already forming all over and her handprint shining red on his left cheek.  
"JJ," Kiara cried with a shaky voice, "I'm sorry."  
She lifted a hand and caressed his cheek lightly to rub the sting she had caused out.  
"It's okay, Kie."  
JJ wrapped his arms around her, feeling how her tension shifted to relaxation, before she practically melted into his embrace. Then she started crying for real. Tears were pouring down and she sniveled.  
"He was gonna rape me!"  
JJ swallowed hard, tears forming in his own eyes.  
"He was gonna rape me," Kie repeated.  
The blond nodded his head.  
"But he didn't, Kie. He didn't!"  
JJ pulled Kiara down with him to sit in the sand and pulled her close again. He let her cry and stroked her back again and again.  
"I'll never let him touch you again, Kie."  
Kiara nodded into his shoulder, another sob leaving her.  
"I know," she whispered.  
Then she dried her eyes with the back of her hand before clinging to JJ with both hands, burying her head in the crook of his neck.  
"Never let me go, okay!"  
JJ rested his chin against the top of Kie's head and gave her arm a light squeeze.  
"Never. I promise."

Hope you enjoyed 😊


End file.
